Don't Take the Girl
by BriBee1991
Summary: One shot. Amy's POV. Based on the song 'Don't Take the Girl' by Tim McGraw


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who in anyway, shape or form, just a few t-shirts and a bunch of photos. :D I also do not own the song used for this, it's by Tim McGraw and it's awesome!

"Amelia...come away." The Doctor said, helping Amelia Pond Williams to her feet.

"Doctor...take me back...I have to stop this from happening." she said, burying her head into his white shirt.

"Amelia...I told you...I can't go back on people's personal time lines. I wish I could. I would never want you to go through this pain." He led her out the door.

**_xxxxxx_**

"My name is Amelia Pond Williams...Rory...was my husband. I loved him very much...from the time we met until the day he saved my life and the life of our friend, John Smith and his eyes closed forever." Amelia wiped tears from her eyes. "That's the story I am going to tell you today. The Story of the Raggedy Doctor, Amelia and Rory."

XX FLASHBACK XX

Rory Williams was eight years old and his Dad's friend John was taking him fishing.

"Ready, Rory?" he asked. Rory had a fishing pole clutched in his hand and nodded. "I'm gonna catch a big one."

John Smith smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. As they began to exit the yard, a girl in Rory's class came through the gate.

"Amelia?"

"Hey, Rory!" she said happily. Amelia had her fiery red hair pulled back into a pony tail but she fiddled with it. " invited me along. I love fishing."

Rory looked up at John. "You did what?"

"She was sitting there bored, mate, what did you expect?"

"For her not to come along! SHE'S A GIRL!"

"Rory. That's not nice, we can't leave her behind."

"Can't we take Jimmy or Tommy or even my best friend, Beau? Take anybody you want as long as she don't go! Take any boy in the world but, please, don't take the girl!"

Amelia, of course, came along and Rory was mad at first but he was having a great time with Amelia. He was happy that invited her to come along.

**xxxx**

People laughed at the beginning of the story and Amelia had to laugh along. When the laughter died down she looked at the Doctor, who nodded for her to continue.

**xxx**

Thirteen years later, same old boy, same sweet girl...Rory had taken Amelia to the movies. They kissed, happy to be together.

As they walked back to his car, his arm around her, he felt someone behind them. When he looked around he saw that the man had pulled a gun out. He went to protect Amelia, knowing that their daughter was growing within her but the man was too fast.

He grabbed Amelia. "Do what I say and she won't be hurt."

Rory pulled out his wallet. "Take my money, take my wallet." He took of the watch that was handed down to him. "That watch my grandpa gave me." He even offered the keys to his car. "Just please...don't take the girl!" The man took them and then shot Rory.

"RORY!" The man ran off, leaving Amelia to cradle a bleeding...dying Rory to her chest. She dialed for help and waited for him.

"Stay with me Rory, please! You have to stay with me, think of the baby. We're gonna grow old together."

Rory smiled up at her, twirling his hair around his fingers.

**xxx**

Amelia looked at all the people crying. A lot of them had known Rory...but not like she did. "Doctor...can you come stand with me?"

The Doctor came over and held her up, kissing her head lightly, like he had always done.

With a shaking breath and the support of her best friend, she finished the story.

**xxx**

Amelia paced in the waiting room.

"Amelia?"

She looked and hurled herself into the Doctor's arms. "He...he took a bullet for me." she sobbed.

"That's because he loves you. More then anything in the world."

About fifteen minutes later, another Doctor came out and made Amelia sit down.

", you had better go home."

"But...Rory?"

"He's fading fast...he fought for awhile and I think that's what wiped him out...I'm so sorry."

Amelia stood up and headed for the door before she collapsed to the ground, crying. "Take the very breath you gave me...take my heart from my chest...I'll gladly take his place if you let me...this is my last request...take me out of this world but please, don't take him from his girl!"

"Amelia...come away." The Doctor said, helping Amelia Pond Williams to her feet.

"Doctor...take me back...I have to stop this from happening." she said, burying her head into his white shirt.

"Amelia...I told you...I can't go back on people's personal time lines. I wish I could. I would never want you to go through this pain." He led her out the door.

**xxx**

"He's my hero...I love him with all my heart...and I always will."

She looked at the coffin that held her husband, her hand lightly on her stomach. "He'll always be with his girls. In our hearts."

**_So that was my random inspiration for the day. I hope you liked it, please review :D_**


End file.
